I Want You To Want Me
by PirateNinjaSavvy
Summary: ZackCody CodyOCOC Used Story Line, New Twist. Twins are in love with one another, but they don't know. But! Two Someone new's have entered Cody's life and he is confused. SLASH I need votes on to who Cody ends up with! :D
1. Chapter 1

Warning:This is SLASH!!! Meaning male on male relationships. Actually, this is Twincest which is basically incesteous oh how I love that word and its between identical twins. Kinda like Benji and Joel Madden I don't own the twins or the Tipton Hotel or any of the staff and I don't own anything other then my big stuffed dog Socrates, my other stuffed animals and this plot. I'm poor, so go ahead and sue me, you won't get nothin' SO THERE!!! Oh yea, I made up the middle names 'cause I liked how they sounded. OH YEAH!!! And another thing, Nhicole IS spelled right, I spelled Nhicole that way 'cause I liked it. And Alright, Yes, Adam IS 17 and in the beginning Zack and Cody ARE 15 but I just totally met some kid who's gonna be 19 and he's in the 11th grade sooo, yea, and then, they can be in the same gym class... Oooo, Gym Class! Hmmm... And Besides, It just didn't seem right making all 3 of them 14, 16 just seems more 'expierenced.' They turn 16 later anyways, you'll see. And I'm sorry if there is random capitals, I reread this and I tried to catch everything. Sorry if I didn't. Toodles.

Zachary Dean Martin and Cody Alexander Martin

I Want You To Want Me

Chapter 1

Zack sat in the dark again waiting for his brother.

The door to the suite opened.

Cody flicked on the light and jumped when he saw Zack sitting there.

"Zack! What Are you doing...sitting in the dark?" He asked his twin.

"Waiting for you." He answered.

"Me? Why?" Cody asked sounding a little nervous.

"Because maybe we had plans. And maybe we were going to do something together. And just maybe I've been sitting here for a whole freakin hour so we could go to the mall. Get some pizza, hang out, then maybe go swimming and then play some video games together, just the two of us!"

"You know, you shouldn't go swimming that soon after you eat."

"That's not the point Cody! The point is I was waiting and you weren't here!!!"

Cody cringed.

"Where were you?"

"Me? I was...well...I was out...with...someone...maybe...ummm..."

Zack raised an eyebrow. "Really? With who?"

"Umm..Nhicole."

"Nhicole? Really? 'Cause I called her and she was out with her boyfriend, Matthew. And I called Tapeworm and Max and they both said you weren't with them. I even called Sam and she said she didn't know where you were. Cody, you were a bad liar when you were 13, 14 and 15 and your still a bad liar. And our birthdays in a few weeks and you're still gonna be a bad liar. So c'mon, fess up, where were you?"

Cody sighed. "You know that older kid in our English class, he's also in our gym class..."

"That kid Alex?"

"His name is Adam."

"Whatever. You were with him?"

"Yea, I was with him."

"When did you start hanging out with him?"

"When I was bored and you were to busy hanging out with Your friends and all those girls so I hung around him. And I kinda like hanging with him."

"Why?"

"Because Zack! I mean, He's nice, and sweet, and funny, and he's also cu-...ool."

"Cuool?"

"Cool, he's cool."

"I'm sure he is."

"Why do you have to get so worked up over it?"

"I dunno."

"Yea, So well, I'm gonna go in our room and do...something."

And with that Cody went into the bedroom he shared with his twin. Zack frowned. "That little bastard."

"What was that?" Carey asked, walking in the door of the suite.

Zack looked up, "Uh, nothing, I said Nothing."

And he whisked into the room where his brother was.

Carey just shook her head.

As Zack entered the room, Cody stood up and walked out, "Gonna take a shower!" he called back.

Zack sat on his bed and pondered about Cody's antics.

He was so distant latley.He never did anything with Zack anymore. They barley ever talked nowadays. He was always out.

'With a girl?' Zack wondered.

He laughed to himself, 'Cody? With a girl, He hadn't kissed a girl since, since they were 12 and he had pretended to be a girl! And then the short time of dating the french twins. Ahh, those were the good days.' Zack reminisced.

"What happened?" he asked aloud.

"What happened to what honey?" Carey asked, walking into the room.

"Mom! Don't you ever knock?"

"I did, you just didn't hear. I just came into tell you dinner will be ready in 15."

"'K Mom, Thanks, I'm gonna close my eyes for a few minutes."

"K sweetie." and Carey left the room.

Zack flopped back onto his bed and closed his eyes, falling into a light slumber.

Meanwhile, Cody got out of the shower and was walking back to his room when his mom called out to him.

"Cody, Dinner's about ready, can you get your brother and come eat.?" Cody nodded.

He walked in the room and noticed Zack asleep. He sighed, getting dressed.

He walked over and sat on the edge of his brother's bed. He leaned in... 'It'd Be so easy to just lean in and kiss him...' Zack's eyes fluttered opened.

"Woah!" Cody yelled and fell over.

"Cody?" Zack muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, hi, Zack! Hi, ummm, Yea, dinner, ready, now, bye!" Cody scrambled out of the room while Zack wondered what the hell just happened.

Out at the table, there was silence.

Carey looked at her two boys in wonder, the table was always full of chatter.

"Ok you two, what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing, nothing's going on between me n the fairy." Zack said.

"Zachary Dean Martin!" Carey said in shock.

"Shut up you bitch!"

"Cody!" Carey gasped.

"Mom, I'm Going...going to...to a friend's!" And with that, Cody tore from the room leaving Zack and his mother sitting there in shock.

Cody didn't bother waiting for an elevator, he ran down all 23 flights of stairs and through the lobby.

Out on the street, he headed for the one person's house he knew would listen, 3 blocks away.

Back in one particular suite on the 23rd floor, Carey Martin turned to her first-born twin by 10 minutes.

"Zachary?" Zack looked up at his mother. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

Zack sighed and put his head in his hands. "I don't know Mom, I really don't know."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"How do you always know when something's wrong even though we say nothing is?"

"I'm a mother, we know these things. Now, what's going on with you?"

Zack stood up and walked over to the couch. Carey got up and followed him. She Sat down and put her arm around his shoulder. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know Mom. Actually, there is something that is bothering me."

"Oh yea, what is it." "Ummm, Well, I, I've been noticing, Umm, well,"

Ding-Dong

"Carey? I'm Here!" And with that, Maddie walked inside the suite.

Zack sighed, "Never Mind, I'll Tell you later."

"Will you be okay?" Zack nodded, "I'll be fine."

"Ok, Maddie, Cody's at a friend's house, he'll probaly call in like, a half-hour, we ate, there's some food left-over of you want any, and if Cody does call, have him come home. I'll be back around 11, Zack, in bed by 10. Love ya. Bye you two." and Carey left. Zack flopped back against the couch.

Maddie walked over to where Zack was and sat in Carey's recently vacated spot.

"Awww, Zackey-poo, what's wrong?"

She asked, trailing her fingers along his jaw.

"Not now Maddie."

"Awww, Zack."

Zack pulled away. "Maddie, Can I tell you something?"

"Sure Zack, what is it?" she asked, crawling up to him.

"I think, well, I think I might be gay." Silence. Maddie sat up.

"Are you joking?" she asked.

Zack shook his head and put his face in his hands. His shoulders shook.

"Zack? Zackey, are you crying?" Maddie scooted next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Zack it's okay. You don't have to cry over being...being gay. It's fine. I don't think any less of you. Now where's my Zack? C'mon. Zack?"

Zack lifted his head and wiped his eyes. "Well, I don't think I'm all gay. I mean I still think you're hot, Sweet Thang." he joked weakly.

Maddie smiled. "There he is. Now tell me why you think you're gay, or rather, bi-sexual?"

slslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsslslslsls

While Maddie and Zack were talking, Cody was breathless in front of an apartment building.

He entered and walked up a flight of stairs and stood in front of Adam's apartment.

He wiped at his eyes and rang the doorbell. He had started crying on the run over. The door opened and Cody was glad to see Adam standing there.

"Cody?" The 17-year-old said, suprised.

"Oh, Adam! Thank goodness! It's so good to see you, I needed some one to talk to."

Cody stood on his tippy-toes and hugged Adam, leaning back and kissing him on the lips. He pushed past and walked into the apartment.

He stopped cold when he saw some-one sitting on the couch in the apartment.

"Oh God...Who..."

"Cody, This is my boyfriend, Scott."

Cody's eyes started to water. "I'm such an idiot, I totally forgot you said your boyfriend was coming over today. And That's why I had to leave. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid."

He collapsed on the carpet and lay his head between his knees, crying.

Scott got up and ran over to where Cody was.

"Cody was it? Don't cry, It's alright, Adam talked to me, about how he was 'helping' you. With kissing and stuff. It's Fine. Don't worry."

Cody sat up.

"Are you...are you sure?"

He asked sniffling.

"Ooo. Adam You were right, he is a cutie!" Cody blushed.

"You should see when he's with his twin, they are so adorable. Sorry Code."

Cody's eyes were downcast.

"What's up?" Scott asked confused.

"Cody's in love with his twin." Adam staged whispered.

Cody sighed heavily, "I need help."

"Oh Cody, don't worry about it. I'm sure we can help you out with whatever it is you need help with."

"I'm not inturrupting anything?" Cody asked.

"Just be glad you didn't show up 15 minutes earlier." Adam said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Cody blushed yet again. Scott stood up, offering Cody a hand.

Cody grasped it. "So, why don't we all sit down and you guys tell me all about this twin of yours."

slslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsls

"And then I called him a fairy and he called me a bitch and he ran out and now I feel so horrible!"

Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"You called him a fairy when you think you might be gay?"

Zack sighed, "I know, I know. I felt really bad afterward and realized it was a stupid thing to say. I just want him back here or he could at least call. I'm so worried about him."

And with that the phone rang.

"Woah, freaky." Maddie said.

Zack leaped up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" No answer. "Hello? Cody? Is that you?"

"H...Hi Zack."

"Oh my fuckin' god Cody, don't scare me like that! You had me so worried. Where are you? Are you O.K?"

"Calm Down Zack, You're starting to sound like Mom."

"Sorry."

"No, It's Ok, I'm fine, I'm at...at Adam's."

"But your safe? Right?"

"Of course I am. You don't care that I'm here?"

"No, Look Cody, I'm sorry for saying what I said, It was really stupid of me. But, just come home. Please. Mom wants you to and Maddie's here. You can even bring Adam if you want!"

"But he's here with his boyfriend."

"Oh, well, that's Ok! He can come over too!"

"Alright Zack, I'll be home in 15 minutes. Ok?"

"Yup! See ya." Zack hung up the phone.

He turned to Maddie.

"You Don't mind if two other people come over, do you?"

Maddie shook her head."Nope, C'mon, let's clean up dinner."

slslslslslslslslslslsslslslslslslslslslslsslslslslslslslslslsslslslslslslslslslslslslsslslsl

Cody also hung up the phone.

"What'd he say?"

"You guys wanna come over?"

Scott and Adam looked at each other.

"Sure."

They grabbed theri coats and started to head out.

As They were walking, A line from a song popped into Cody's Head... _I Want You To Want Me_

Oh, that quote related to him and Zack so much. How Ironic.

"So Cody, about your brother..."

"Yea, what about him?"

"Is he gay?"

"No, he's straight. He loves girls, escpecially Maddie."

He spat the name out.

"Oh, I take it you don't like this... this Maddie?"

"No, I like her fine but, I dunno, we were fine before we met her. I mean, she's nice and all but, now that we're not the same 13 year olds that we were. We're turning 16 and Maddie's 17, turning 18. I think she's noticing Zack more. And I don't like it. It's always been Zack and Cody, I don't want it to be Zack and Maddie! I want it to stay Zack and Me."

"Hmmm..."

"What are you plotting now Scott?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Scott asked with an innocent look.

"Scott, I know you. Whenever you 'hmmm' you're plotting. We've been together for what? A while now. I think I'd know you."

"Fine. It's just that, I was thinking maybe we could give Cody here a kind of makeover and kind of make Zack jealous."

"How so?" Adam asked, sounding slightly skeptical.

"Well, since Cody here is slightly jealous of Zack being with Maddie. Let's turn the tables and we'll start kind of hitting on Cody,"

"And that'll make Zack jealous!"

"Exactly!"

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Cody asked, speaking up.

"Nope!" Scott said cheerfully, skipping ahead.

"He is way to cheerful for his own good." Adam said smiling at his boyfriends figure, up ahead in the distance.

"I noticed." Cody commeted.

"I think we should just keep you to ourselves though. Who cares about the twin brother? You can have two of us. We'll be a threesome." Adam said leering at Cody.

Cody blushed. "Maybe if I wasn't so in love with Zack, I would."

Adam laughed. "Well, at least we got you for a while."

Cody smiled slightly and gazed off into the distance. Scott finally stopped skipping, the three walked together in silence the rest of the way to the Tipton.

slslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsl

Zack flopped on the couch and closed his eyes.

"I am so tired." he moaned.

"Well my little gay," Zack opened his eyes and glared at Maddie.

"Just joking around. So, what do you want to do?"

Zack closed his eyes, "Sleep."

"C'mon Zackey, Let's do something."

Maddie said, sitting next to him.

"Like what?"

"I dunno, you wanna go to the store and get chips or something?"

"You got any money?"

"Yea, I got a few bucks, let's go."

And so Maddie and Zack went quickly to the convienence store and got Nacho Cheese Doritos and Vanilla Coke A/N: Trust me, it's the best freakin' combination ever.

After they bought the items, Maddie grabbed Zack's hand and held it as they walked.

Zack looked at her and Maddie just smiled.

Zack shrugged. He'd let her.

slslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsls

"Umm, Cody?"

"Yea?"

"Isn't that your twin with..."

Cody looked up, "Maddie!? and Zack?"

Cody's lip trembled."

"Aww Baby, shh, please don't cry again." Cody gulped and nodded.

slslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsls

Up ahead Zack couldn't help feeling that this was wrong, well, not wrong.

But it didn't feel right to hold Maddie's hand.

He thought back to when he and Cody dated the French twins for a little while, holding their hands felt right.

But this, this wasn't right.

It wasn't like when he and Cody held hands, usually when they were scared or on a 'mission' aka prank.

He felt a sadness through the bond he shared with Cody as a twin. But he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

slslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsls

A/N2 - Okay, so this is my first story I'm posting. My first Suite Life fanfic. No, This is not my first fanfic ever. I write...a lot. So, constructive criticism, compliments and complaints ooo, an alliteration! are accepted. Though I don't really like complaints I will accept them. And anything that you think that will be good for this fic would be also appreciated. Oh, and sorry for the really crappy ending. I was trying to leave a good cliffhanger, and I don't think I did...


	2. Chapter 2

Cody turned around to run away but ran into Adam's arms instead. He fought to get away but Adam kept his arms locked around him.

"Let me go! Let ME GO!!!" Cody screamed as he struggled to get free of Adam's hold. "No. I'm not going to; you need to calm

down before you make a scene." Adam said into Cody's hair. Cody struggled for a few more minutes before settling down, he began

to sob quietly into Adam's shirt. Scott rubbed Cody's back while Adam whispered into his hair.

slslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsl

Zack pulled his hand from Maddies and looked down at the sidewalk. "Zackie? What's wrong?" "I…I don't know. I feel like

something's wrong, but I don't know what it is…" Maddie tapped her chin. "That sounds odd." Zack frowned and nodded. They

continued to the hotel in silence and when there, got into the elevator.

slslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsl

Cody sagged against Adam and sighed. "I don't want to go home yet. I can't." "Do you want to use my cell phone to call your

brother?" Scott said holding out the phone that he grabbed from of his pocket. Cody sniffed and took it. He dialed the number to the

suite and held the phone up to his hair. He chewed on his thumbnail as he listened to the phone ring in his ear. "Hello?" Maddie's voice

answered. "M-Maddie? It's Cody…umm, I really don't feel like coming home now, I was just going to go to the park across the street

for about a half hour if that was okay?" "I guess so, but be home by 8:30 okay? It's 7:15 now." "Alright , I got it. I'll see you then."

"Bye." _Click._ Cody shut the phone and handed it back to Scott. "Thanks." He snuggled into Adam's embrace. "Let's go to the park."

Adam looked at Scott and Scott shrugged and nodded. Cody pulled away form Adam and led the way to the park across from the

Tipton. Cody flopped down on the grassy knoll in the park and shut his eyes. He felt Adam settle on one side of him and Scott on the

other. "For some weird reason, I'm remembering a time from when we were 12 and it was Maddie's prom and that was all Zack

talked about. Maddie, Maddie, Maddie. And her stupid prom. I immersed myself in trying to be a mime to get my mind of it." Cody

laughed bitterly. "I think I knew even then that I liked Zack." His breath hitched and he bit his lip. He was concentrating on trying not to

cry when he felt a light pressure against his cheek. He turned his head and opened his eyes to see Adam smiling at him. He leaned in

and kissed Cody on the lips lightly. Cody's eyes fluttered close as he leaned into the kiss. It was just starting to get deep when fingers

found his chin and turned his head. Scott leaned down and kissed Cody next, slipping his tongue into the deep cavern. Cody moaned

and deepened the kiss and started a tongue battle with Scott. A moan broke their war and they broke apart to look at Adam. "You

two are so hot when you kiss like that." Adam said, his voice deep. Cody blushed and grinned. Scott licked his lips and leaned over

Cody to kiss Adam. Adam sighed into Scott's mouth and they began to make-out. Cody felt his pants tightened and whimpered.

Adam pulled away from Scott and looked down at Cody. "You guys are making me horny." He moaned. Adam laughed and bent

down to kiss him. "Sorry my dear." Cody grinned. "That's okay, I just think we should stop all this kissing so I don't have to go home

with a boner." "We could do something about that you know." Scott said, leaning in and nipping Cody's ear. Cody shivered and

moaned. "Yea, right in the open, let's get to it." Cody rolled his eyes. "Alrighty then," Scott said reaching for Cody's zipper. "I was

kidding!" Cody batted Scott's hand and rolled over onto Adam. Scott reached over and began to tickle Cody's ribs. "St-stop!

Adummmm! Make him stoooopp!" Cody laughed. Adam flipped Cody over and began to tickle him as well. Cody screeched with

laughter and tried to get away from the two. "Guys! Stop! I've got to get home! What time is it?" Scott pulled back from tickling and

check his phone. "It's like 8:30…why?" "Shit!" Cody scrambled to get up and smoothed his clothes. "I've got to get to the Tipton, I

told Maddie I'd be there by now!" "Cody, you live right across the street." "I know! But I don't want her to tell my mom that I was

late." Adam grinned. "Oh alright, come on you, we'll walk you home." He grabbed Scott's hand on one side and Cody's on the other.

He laced their fingers together and squeezed. Cody looked up at him and smiled. They began their trek to the Tipton in silence. When

they got to the doors, Cody pulled them aside, into the grove of trees. "I think I'm going to go up alone guys, today's been pretty

adventurous and I'm tired. I'm heading to bed early." "Are you sure?" Adam asked. Cody nodded. Scott swooped in and kissed

Cody quickly on the lips. Cody's eyes were glazed over as he pulled away. Scott laughed. "I don't know when I'll see you again,

cause I'm leaving tonight, but you keep letting Adam teach you everything. And I hope you get with your twin. I'm defiantly going to try

to come back soon." "Where do you live?" Cody asked, tilting his head to one side. "New York City…" Scott said trailing off as

Cody's eyes widened. He laughed, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I live about an hour away from here. But it's hard for me to get time off

of work. But I defiantly want to come back and see you cutie." Cody blushed and looked at Adam. "Hey, I don't mind, not when it's

the truth. And we're very open with our relationship. And remember, if it doesn't work out with Zack, we've always got an opening for

you. But I do hope that you end up with Zack." Cody looked down and blushed. Adam put two fingers under his chin and lifted his

head up. "Go up there and get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Cody nodded and leaned up to kiss Adam. He pulled

away before it got to heated and turned to Scott. "I do hope you can come back soon, it was fun hanging out with you, maybe the

three of us could go to a movie…and not watch it." He said with a seductive look. "Ooooh! Adam! Did you see that? I think we taught

him well." "Scott, we didn't teach him anything." Scott pouted. "Can't you let me have my moment?" Cody giggled and leaned up to

peck Scott on the lips, and then Adam. "I got to go you two. By Scott, see you whenever, and Bye Adam, I'll see you tomorrow." He

waved and headed inside to the hotel. Adam stepped closer to Scott and Scott put his arm around Adam. "I do hope he ends up with

his twin, but if he doesn't, I wouldn't mind him with us. Would you?" Adam asked, looking up at Scott. "Hecks no I wouldn't mind.

But, let's say you and I go back to your apartment and have sex? I'm leaving soon and I'm going to miss you." Adam laughed. "I love

how blunt you are. But yea, sounds like a plan. Hey, try to come down really soon. I liked Cody's movie idea." "Me too." Scott said

and lead Adam out of the grove.

slslslslslslslsslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsls

Meanwhile, Cody was inside the elevator leaning against the wall. He was so confused. He loved Zack, but Adam and Scott made him

feel so good. What was going on with him?

A/N – So, now I don't know what I should do, have Cody end up with Zack, or with Adam and Scott? Vote on it and then I can write more based on the story:D YAY!!!

A/N 2 - Wow guys! I'm so sorry! I swear I had it double spaced but i guess the document didn't load right! I changed it so now it's readable! And wowness, you guys all really want Zack and Cody to end up together? I'm partial to Cody/Adam/Scott myself but hey! It's what the readers want! And I do like Zack and Cody together. You know, Zack used to be my favorite character on The Suite Life, but now I find myself liking Cody more! . Well, if you guys have any ideas, share them! Email me. My email is 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I don't own NADA, not even my car The Beast

Disclaimer, I don't own NADA, not even my car _The Beast. _My mom owns that. . So, enjoy!

A/N – OMG, I am SOO sosososososossoso sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER. So much has been going on! I graduated high school, I'm working a lot this summer and in a month I'm starting college, so, I'm going to try and update quite a bit this weekend, hopefully 2 or 3 chapters for each of my stories! But don't quote me on that! I'm home alone all weekend so hopefully itll work out! But I'm pretty sure that I won't get any shit done tonight…I've been busy all week and I thought I was working tonight Friday and I'm not so I'm gonna relax. Tomorrow tho I'm babysitting, and I'll get shit done then. And here is the vote results….

Threesome – 5

Twosome – 5

Thanks a lot guys! Lol.

I'm not sure which one, so this one is a kind of filler, I don't have that many ideas, but I want to get some twinXtwin action going on! I think I know which idea I'm going with, and the end will be a cliffhanger leading into that!

I love you all!

Love, Jenn

I'll give you what I've started since I feel bad and I'm evil!! Muahaha, tell me if you like it so far, and I promise I'll continue it tomorrow! 3

Cody walked out of the elevator and slowly meandered up to the door. He paused with his hand on the door knob before swallowing and turning the handle and walking in the door.

He was assaulted by a blur of blonde hair upon entering.

"Jesus!" He yelped.

"No, I prefer Zack." Said Zack as he pulled away, grinning. "I'm so glad your home Cody, where's Adam and his…boyfriend?"

"Oh, they went home, Scott's leaving tomorrow, so they wanted to be alone."

"Oh."

There was an awkward pause before Maddie spoke up.

"Well Cody, we got chips and drink if you want some. Let's put in a movie or something."

Cody and Zack looked at each other before nodding and moving over to the couch.

"Well boys, which movie do you want to watch?"

"Romance."

"Horror."

Maddie looked up from where she was crouched down in front of the entertainment center and Zack looked at Cody from beneath his eyelashes.

"We can watch whatever you want to watch Code."

"No no, it's fine, we can watch a horror, I don't get scared anymore."

Zack gave Cody a 'look.'

"Alright, Alright, I don't get scared _that much_ anymore."

"It's fine though Code, if you wanna watch a romance, let's watch one."

"Are you sure?" Cody sounded hesitant.

"Of course bro, now what do you wanna watch?"

"Are you sure you don't mind?" At Zack's nod, Cody asked, "Do you mind if it's a romantic comedy?"

Zack put his arm around Cody's shoulders and squeezed causing Cody to blush at the contact.

"We'll watch whatever you want to watch Code."

Cody smiled and said, "While You Were Sleeping."

Zack mock-groaned and then grinned. "I should've known." He teased.

Maddie got the movie and put it in the DVD player before shutting off the lights and grabbing the chips and soda.

Cody sat down at one end of the couch and Maddie took the other end, leaving Zack to sit in the middle.

'Oh boy,' he thought, 'This is going to end well, I can tell, sitting in between the two people I like the most, oh brother.'

He sat closer to Cody though and settled back to watch the movie, opening a Coke and drinking from it.

Cody also settled back to watch one of his favorite movies, though he knew it would be hard to concentrate, what with what had happened with Adam and Scott not even 20 minutes ago, and with Zack in such a close proximity. He put one arm up on the arm of the couch and lay his head on it, and put his other hand on the cushion.

A bit into the movie, Zack began to inch his hand downwards, towards Cody's hand. He put his hand about an inch away from Cody's and then began his slow trek towards it. Finally, his fingertips touched Cody's fingers.

Cody stiffened a little as he felt Zack's fingertips but he didn't dare make any move and kept on watching the movie. Eventually, Zack's hand moved over his. Cody caught his breath, should he or shouldn't he? He knew if Adam were there, he'd be urging him to take Zack's hand. So he did what he thought Adam would approve of, he slowly turned his hand over so that he was palm-to-palm with Zack.

Now it was Zack's turn to catch his breath. Had Cody really done that? Had he really taken Zack's hand and was now holding it? Zack wondered if he could take it one step further and he laced his fingers with Cody's.

A/N 2 – Well there you have it, the teaser! The beginning of a new chapter!

And if you are still reading this, I LOVE YOU!! Message me if you are and comment please! I will write back! I always do!

And vote again if you want, I think I know where I'm going to have this go, but maybe your votes will sway my decision? 3


	4. Chapter 3 Continued

A/N – Just so you all know, when I was replying to reviews last night, I had no glasses or contacts and I could barely see

A/N – Just so you all know, when I was replying to reviews last night, I had no glasses or contacts and I could barely see! LOL It was very hard to type haha, and just as I promised, here is the rest of chapter 3! 

This is a really really really really really short chapter…..like REALLY short, only ¾ of a page. It is a continuation however of the previous chapter, so in the long end, it would be longer since its attached to the other chapter.

Plus, Be prepared for a cliff ending! Muahahaha

Love, Jenn

Cody's eyes widened but he was smiling as he felt Zack's fingers laced with his. Little butterflies were flittering in his stomach.

Zack was also grinning at the fact that his hands were laced with Cody's, Cody hadn't pulled away so that meant he liked it. His grin began to fade though, when he felt fingers on his other hand, Maddie was trying to hold his other hand!

He didn't know what to do, the logical thing would be to pull his ahdn away from Maddie's, but…it would create an awkward situation and the weirdest thing was happening, he had butterflies in his stomach. That hadn't happened when he held Cody's hand.

Zack was so confused. He loved Cody…didn't he?

But what were these feelings that he was getting for Maddie.

It was all so confusing and Zack couldn't take it, he released both of their hands, not noticing the twin looks of confusion he was getting and got up from the couch.

He walked into the bathroom and shut the door, leaning against it and covering his face with his hands, trying to make some sense of the feelings he was getting.

Back out in the living room Cody looked at Maddie, who paused the movie.

"I'm going to go see what's wrong with him, ok?" 

Maddie nodded and Cody got up and walked over to the bathroom.

He tried the door knob but found it locked. So he knocked.

"Zack? It's Cody, can I come in?"

Zack opened the door and let Cody in.

Cody stepped in the bathroom and was immediately slammed into the door and he found a pair of lips against his own. His eyes widened but the soon fluttered closed.

Zack felt a pair of butterflies flitting in his stomach which made him feel even more confused.

Cody wrapped his arms around Zack's neck and pulled him closer.

Zack continued the kiss a little longer before pulling away, his eyes wide.

He felt….

Cody's eyes were also wide and he felt….

A/N 2 – What do they feel?

Muahahahaha…..if you have any ideas, send em to me!


End file.
